What Did I Do?
by Cocolovesanimeandbooks
Summary: This is about Mia and how when Naru comes back she has a boyfriend. But things happen and yet Naru is there and not the boyfriend. It is more interesting in the story I just suck at summarys
1. Chapter 1

"Babe let's go we are going to be late." My boyfriend Tadao says, while I laugh.

"That's the point."I say. Tadao looks so confused by my statement. I walk over to the door and stand on my tippi toes and peck him on the lips. I grab my coat and I walk out the door with Tadao behind me. I walk the familiar route to my job with Tadao behind me. It's really early and Oliver decided the first day I would see him again was going to be at 5 a.m. But that meant it will be 5:30 a.m. I walk into the SPR office to see Oliver glaring at me.

"Your late Mai." Oliver states.

"I now." I say turning to Tadao. Tadao leans down and pecks me on the lips.

"Hey can you please get my notes or I will steal your's again."I say to Tadao and he nods and walks out. I turn to Oliver.

"Can I still call you Naru?"I ask.

"Yes Mai, can you get me tea."Naru says and I nod heading toward the kitchen. I walk out with his tea and to his office and knock on the door.

"Come in Mai." I open the door and walk in and set the tea cup on the desk and sit down.

"We will be going on a case Wednesday I need you here I don't know when we will be back it will be you, Monk, Lin, John, and I. Ayako and Masako can not make it and Yasu will stay behind for more information."Naru says and I nod my head yes.

"What time would you like me here?" I ask.

"Around 6.a.m." Naru replies.

"Okay I'll be here." I say and walk out to my desk to start on my work. Later on Tadao picks me up from work.

"Bye Naru, Lin!" I yell and get two byes back. Tadao and I walk down the street and when we get to the apartment I tell him about the case.

"Are you sure you'll be safe?" Tadao asks me.

"Yes I will be fine, babe I have done this so many times, it's nothing new to me." I say with a sigh.

"Are you hungry or do you just want to go to sleep?" Tadao asks me.

"I'm tired I'm going to bed you can stay up if you want." I say and head to the bedroom to go to sleep. Damn Naru making me stay at the office till 10. I climb into bed and Tadao comes through the door. He lays down next to me and puts an arm over me. I feel so safe in his arms. I fall asleep only to be waken up early the next morning.

"Whattt." I groan and sit up. Tadao stands over the bed looking down at me. I rub my eyes remembering the dream from last night. Tears spring to my eyes and I feel the headache coming on.

"Tadao medicine." I say trying to make the images stop. He rushes out of the room coming back with water and the medication. I take three and down the whole bottle of water. The headache starts to clear and the dream too. Tadao offers me a hand to get up. I gladly take it. He pulls me up and into his arms.

"We need to go to school." He whispers into my hair and I sigh.

"Fine." I say and leave his arms and get changed into black jeans with rips in them and a halter dark grey shirt. I put on my combat boots and my necklace. I put my long brown hair into a high ponytail. I put on a simple eye shadow and mascara. I turn to Tadao. His arms wrap around my waist.

"Beautiful as always." He says and kisses me. I loop my arms around his neck and deepen the kiss. Then when we pull apart I realize that we need to leave in a few minuets. I smile at Tadao and step out of his arms and get my bag. I sling it over my shoulder and I head out the door Tadao right behind me. He draps an arms over my shoulders.

"What time do you have to be at work?" Tadao asks me.

"Five minuets after school." I say and continue walking.

"That isn't right why Does Kazuya do that?" Tadao asks me.

"Because he likes getting under my skin, so I get under his by being late all the time." I say as we reach the school. I head to my locker and get my books and head to my first class. Math, ugh. I go through the whole day and head to the office. Trying to be on time but lets be honest not even superman could be there in five minuets when it was a two mile walk. I go in and Naru looks pissed so does Lin.

"What happened?" I ask.

"He called my wife!" Lin yells.

"You called my Parents!" Naru yells back. I go to the kitchen and pull out cookies and sit in my chair and watch this unfold.

"You had no right to call my pregnant wife making her think something was wrong!" Lin continues to yell.

"You don't have to tell my parents every move I make, If I want to take a case alone than I can!"Naru yells back. It goes on from there. They end up going into different room when Tadao picks me up.

"Bye Naru,Lin!" I yell and get nothing. I walk home with Tadao.

"So how long are you going to be gone?" Tadao asks me and I shrug.

"No clue." I say as we walk into our home. I go straight to bed and fall asleep in less than a few seconds.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people I am back again. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I hope you enjoy this story please review and follow.**

Mai pov.

I wake up the next morning and rush to get dressed. I throw on a light blue button up shirt and a black skirt. I pack my bag and I grab my laptop so I can still do work for school. I meet Tadao at the door. He pecks me on the lips and we go in different directions. I get to work on time. Surprisingly.

"How did you get here on time Mai?" Naru asks me and I smile.

"Well I woke up late so I tried to be faster than usual." I say and make him his tea. I give it to him and he goes into his office. I sigh but set all my things down and start to pack all of the equipment into the van. Once everyone arrives I have everything in the van and I'm in between Naru and Lin. They are still and they are still mad at each other. I call Tadao seeing as it is his lunch break.

"What's up?" Tadao asks me and I smile.

"I won't be home till next week on Monday." I say.

"Okay see you Monday, please don't get killed." He says in a joking matter.

"I can't make any promises." I say jokingly and I hear the bell ring in the back round

"Go I will be fine bye." I say and hang up. I end up falling asleep.

(dream land)

 _I see a girl sitting at a bench picking at a flower. There is a man two benched away and he keeps looking at her. The girl looks to be about 16 or 17. The man walks up to her._

 _"Miss do you know where this place is, I'm trying to find my friends house." He asks her and she smiles and gets up to bring him to the place. After a little while of walking they reach a house. All of a sudden the man puts a rag over her mouth and locks her in the basement of the house. When she wakes up she starts to pound on the basement door._

 _"LET ME OUT OF HERE! SOMEONE HELP ME!" She would scream._

 _"No you are my daughter now and no one else's!" He would yell back. Then he killed her. The girl looked like me._

I wake up with a start reaching for my bag. I look through it and find that Tadao forgot to make me take my medicine. I curl into a ball. Well as much as I can with a seatbelt. I can hear Naru yelling my name but it seems so far away.

Naru pov.

When Mai fell asleep it was quiet. She woke up with a start two hours later. She was reaching for her bag when I guess she remembered she didn't bring something. I see the tears running down her face and I start to get worried.

"MAI!" I keep yelling out her name but she can't hear me. Lin pulls over and I unbuckle her seat belt and carry her out of the car. She starts to gasp. I get her phone and call her boyfriend.

"What's up Mai?" He asks.

"Something is wrong with her she woke up and she is having a hard time breathing and she is crying." I yell and he starts to curse.

"Check her bag for her medicine." He says and I get her bag and see the medicine in there. I make her swallow it. She start starts to breath normally after a few seconds.

"What happened Naru?" Mai asks.

"I don't now Mai why didn't you tell me you had to take medication for the dreams?" I ask her with venom in my voice. She flinches.

"I didn't think I would be dreaming, I can normally control it, thank you very much." She says and gets back into the van. I sigh but follow her. When we get there she unpacks the van with no problems. She sets base up and then she starts to interview people.

"Well girls around 14-18 will go missing when they come here, and then we will find them in the basement with daughter carved into the skin with a knife. There outh are always but outward like they are screaming." All of them say. When the first person says that Mai becomes so pale. Once everyone leaves base it is juts Mai and I.

"Plan on telling me your dream?" I ask her.

"A guy killed his daughter and ever since then he kills girl that look like me." She answers. This is going to be a fast case I think not taking to Monday though. We hear a loud crash from down stairs and I go flying down the stairs. I hear Mai scream behind me and see a man behind her with a knife.

"Let her go she is not your daughter." I say calmly.

"No this is my daughter!" The man yells holding Mai to him tighter.

"Naru." Mai whispers.

"That is not your daughter that is my Assistant Mai Taniyama, let her go now or you will pay." I say getting my PK up. he doesn't let her go. I sigh.

"MAI DUCK!" I scream just as I send a ball of PK towards the man it hits him just as Mai ducks. The ghost vanishes. I catch Mai before she falls to the floor, she's passed out. I guess this case is done. I start to feel the PK use drain me and I fall. Mai lands on top of me. I pass out then.

I wake up to Mai and Lin screaming my name.

"I'm awake relax." I say and Mai launches herself at me. She hugs me as she starts to cry. Once everyone wakes up we pack up and leave.

Mai pov.

I walk home it's like 5a.m. I didn't even bother calling Tadao telling him I was going to be coming home early. I knew he would be home anyway. I unlock our apartment door and walk in. I walk to my bedroom. I open the door and see another girl in my bed with m boyfriend. Naked. I slam the door shut and leave with no words spoken. I hear Tadao screaming my name. I just continue to run. I run until I can't stand anymore. I fall to the sidewalk sobs wracking my body. If I was tired before I definitely wasn't now. I pull my phone out and call the only person I could think of. Naru.

"Mai why are you calling me I just fell asleep." Naru says groggily.

"N-Naru!" I let out a sob after his name.

"What happened Mai?" Naru sounds wide awake now.

"Ta-adao-o ch-heat-t-ed-d on m-me." I sob over the phone.

"Where are you Mai?" Naru asks and I try to tell him the road. I think he eventually figured out what I was saying and he told me he would be there in 2 minuets. I see him walking down the road towards me. I let out another sob that wracks my whole body. Naru crouches down and picks me up. I wrap my arms around his neck and cry into his shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello dearies I am very sorry for the cliff hanger(not). But I had to get you guys on the edge of your seats. Well onto the story we go...**

Naru pov.

I went home and fell asleep. Only to be woken up an hour later. I knew who was calling but I had no clue why. I answered the phone only to here sobs. But not just sobs. The kind of sobs of a broken heart. I begged her to tell me where she was. I couldn't understand her so I just tracked the phone call. I found that she was only a few streets from my house. I ran to her. Once I got there I saw Mai on the ground curled into a ball, sobs wracking her body. I pick her up and she wraps her arms around my neck and she cried into my shoulder. She didn't say anything. I don't even now why she is crying but this is bad something must have happened between her and her boyfriend. I bring her to my place and I put her in my bed. I go to the kitchen and make her tea. I bring it back to her.

"Naru I'm sorry." Mai says.

"Don't be something obviously happened for you to be like this." I say and give her the tea. She takes a sip and then places it on the nightstand.

"Can you tell me what happened?" I ask her and she nods her head.

"Well we got back to SPR, I put everything away and brought all the equipment in, then I headed home and I walked into my house and went to my bedroom and" She closes her eyes for a minuet " and I opened the door to find Tadao with another girl having sex." She says just barley getting it out of her mouth. Her tears start again and I wrap my arms around her in a awkward way.

"It will be okay Mai." I whisper to her trying to be comforting.

"No it won't be, that is MY house, I have to go to school with him I have to see him everyday, He was the one who was there when you weren't, he was there to pick me up on my bad days, he worried about me when no one else did. It's not fair that he did this to me. What did I do wrong, How do I always mess everything up!" She's yelling by the end but the tears only get worse.

She is talking about me rejecting her, then she found Tadao and he was there and now he is not but I am.

"What have I done wrong, what did I do wrong to make no one really love me Naru?" She asks me.

"Nothing Mai everyone loves you." I say to her.

"You don't! That's all I have ever cared about, I wanted your love not Tadao's, but it was never enough not for you and not for him either!" She yells and pushes me away. I sit there shocked. She thinks I don't love her, I have loved her for so long.

"You asked me Gene or you, how could I love your dead twin brother, and I loved seeing your smile, I wanted you to smile like your brother, that is how I knew I loved you Naru!" She yells and puts her head on her knee's. I just get up because I can't comfort her and I'm just making it worse. I let her have my room and I go to the extra room next door to mine. I hear her sobs through the wall, it just darkens my mood. I hate him for hurting her like this. I have never seen her so broken, and weak. Eventually I don't hear her sobs anymore so I now she is asleep. I fall asleep shortly after.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello dearies, I'm so sorry again for the cliff hanger but it was just to fun not too, anywho on with the story.**

Mai pov.

I wake up in the morning to my phone ringing. I answer it.

"Thank god your alright,I was so worried, Tell me where you are I'll come get you." Tadao says over the phone.

"You have no right to worry about me, or my where about's Tadao Oshiro." I say.

"Mai let me explain."

"No you explained enough last night, How long." I ask him.

"4 months." He whispers and I let out a choked sob. Naru comes rushing in and takes the phone away from my ear.

"Leave Mai the hell alone asshole." He growls down the phone and hangs up. Naru offers me a hand. I take it and he leads me to his kitchen. He makes breakfast and I eat it. I get up and clean my face from all the tears, and then I get my laptop.

"Naru can I stay here for a little while longer, I don't really have a house at the moment." I ask him.

"You can stay here as long as you need but you should head to school." Naru says and I nod and walk out. I walk up to the building and Tadao standing next to the door. I try to walk past him but he follows me. In the middle of the hallway he puts his arm over my shoulders. I turn around. knocking his arm off in the process.

"Stay the hell away from me, I'm coming to the house later and your stuff better be gone and your key better be on the kitchen table or else I will make sure your life is a living hell. Got It." I say to him and he looks shocked.

"Mia please don't be like this." Tadao says.

"Be like this!" I scream "I have every right to be like this, your the one who cheated on me for four months!" I yell at him in the middle of the hallway. Tadao grabs my wrist trying to make me shut up.

"Let me go Tadao." I say in a deadly calm voice. but he doesn't let go of me. I raise my other hand and smack him across the face. He loosened his grip so I took my hand back.

"I told you to let me go." I say and walk away. I go to my class and the end of the day came without problem. I head to work only to see Tadao waiting outside the office door. I try to walk past him but he won't let me in the door.

"Tadao I suggest you move out of my way." I say loudly enough for Naru to hear though two door. Naru comes flying out a minuet later.

"Leave Tadao you are no longer welcome here." Naru growls out and Tadao leaves. Not before I tell him to leave my house and his house key. I go into the office and start to file. I get Naru his tea and give it to him and Lin his coffee. I pull put my laptop and I start to work on my homework, which is a 1000 word essay. For whatever we want so I am doing it on Ghost hunting. I end up sitting there for 5 and a half hours working on my essay. Naru comes out of his office surprised to see me still there.

"Mai you were let off three hours ago." He says to me and I nod.

"Uh huh." I say while typing still.

"Why are you still here Mai?" Naru asks me, I look up at him.

"If I went home I would be alone if I went to your place I would be alone, and plus I was comfy here and I just finished my 1000 word essay." I say and get up and put my stuff away.

"Why don't you want to go home Mai?" Naru asks me and I sigh. He now's me to well.

"Because he will be there waiting most likely." I say and look down, feeling pathetic dodging going home because of a boy.

"How about I walk you home?" Naru asks and I nod my head.

"Sure." I say and we head out. Once we get there I see Tadao's car. I don't want to deal with his crap at all.

"I told you he would be here." I say and Naru goes up the stairs me right behind him.

* * *

 **Hello Dearies, I have decided I'm going to stop apologizing for leaving you guys with cliff hangers. Anywho I just wanted to know if you guys wanted me to let Gene be alive or not. He could be in London and then Luella can send him to Naru, so they could protect each other. But I don't really now, It is your guys choice. Have a good night or day which ever bye bye Dearies**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey hey Dearies how do you guys like this story. I don't really feel like you guys like this story because you never review. Very few people are reviewing and stuff. Anywho onto the story...**

 **...**

Naru pov.

 _I told you he would be here." Mai says to me._

I walk up the stairs Mai right behind me, she hands me her apartment key and I open it. I walk in with Mai behind me. I see Tadao standing there.

"Mai stop trying to hide frm me please just let me explain."Tadao begs her.

"No. four months! Really I thought you truly loved me but no you didn't and you just used me!" Mai screams at him and he flinches.

"I did love you." He whispers.

"Yeah maybe you did until I told you no to sex!" She yells and I turn to her so sharply she flinches realizing what she just said she covers her mouth with her hand.

"Mai you knew I didn't mean anything by it."Tadao said and I turn to him and throw him into a wall and hold him up by his shoulders.

"You ever come near Mai ever again and I won't think twice about killing you got it." I all but growl out and he nods his head with terror in his eyes. Once I drop him he drops his key on the table and leaves the house. The second the door slams Mai drops to her knees letting out a sob. I wrap her in my arms and she cries even harder.

"Mai he isn't worth your tears please stop crying." I repeat many times to her. She clutches onto my shirt like it's her lifeline. I sigh but bring her closer to me and run my hand over her hair.

"I don't know how I'm going to live without him, he helped with the bills and and..." Mai starts.

"Shhhh we'll think about that later." I tell her and she nods her head.

"Do you think you'll be fine?" I ask her and she nods her head yes and I get up, and so does Mai.

"Goodbye Naru, thank you for being here." She says quietly and I nod and head out to my car and head home.

 **Mai pov.**

I go to bed after Naru leaves. I have school tomorrow. I fall asleep and all to soon I was waking up to my alarm clock. I get up and have a quick shower and out on black skinny jeans and a black and blue t-shirt, my black hightops, my messenger bag and I put my hair into a high ponytail. I do a dark smokey eyes shadow and red lipstick. I go to school and see Tadao flirting with another girl. I get my books and head for class. The day flies by and I head to work. I walk in and Naru calls for tea. I get him it and he looks dumb struck when I just open the door without a knock. I hear Bou-san and Ayako fighting in the sitting room by my desk. I go out and sit and do my work trying my hardest to ignore them. John and Masako come in and I know that I will not be able to concentrate. I get up and go to the kitchenette and make tea for everyone. I give a cup to Naru and everyone else does there own and I get mine and set back to work.

"Maiiiiii!" Bou-san yells but I ignore him so he starts to annoy Ayako. I work on homework and then pull out a small picture book of Tadao and I. I feel the tears start to fall looking at all of them. I rush to the bathroom and scrub at my eyes and cheeks until they are red and there is no more makeup there at all. Once Naru lets me off work I am out of there and at my apartment and eating ice cream wallowing in my sorrow.

 **Hello Dearies I am so glad that some people are reviewing don't get me wrong I just want to see more. Merry Christmas if I don't write until then. Love Coco**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Dearies again. Here is your Christmas present I might write tomorrow but I am** **NOT** **making any promises. Anywho onto the story.**

 **Naru pov.**

Mai looks like total crap the last time I saw her. She must be really heart broken, I hope she wasn't like this when I left. She doesn't know that I came back for her, Gene is still alive but she doesn't know that either. She doesn't have work today or school I guess she is just at home trying to sleep. I honestly don't know how to help her. I have saved her from ghosts and I make her made so she isn't scared but I have no clue how to help her out in this situation. She told me that it was me and not Gene, but she was dating Tadao the dick. I can't believe someone could hurt her like that. Oh yeah I did, I sigh but pick up the phone.

"Yes dear brother!" Gene yells over the phone.

"I need your help." I say and Gene becomes serious.

"What is wrong Noll?" Gene asks me.

"I need help with Mai.." I say and told him the whole story and Gene promises to be there in the next two days. I thanked him and then I went home to my apartment. I go in and make myself dinner and I call Mai.

"Yes?" Mai questions over the phone sounding so worn out.

"How are you Mai?" I ask her.

"I'm fine Naru." Mai says but she doesn't sound cheerful, she just sounds so tired and broken.

"Do you want me to come over?" I ask her wearily.

"No your most likely busy, I don't need you to worry about me." She says and hangs up. I sigh but head to bed.

Mai pov.

I can't believe he called me. He is most likely doing it so he knows I will be in work tomorrow. I head to bed because I need to get up early. I wake up in the middle of the night screaming. I guess we are taking a case soon. Ugh I really don't want to go. I put dark blue jeans and a dark gray sweater with a black heart on it with it bleeding. I grab my messenger bag and eat breakfast. I head to work once I walk in Naru sends me for tea. I give it to him and work on files. I hear the door open and someone comes in.

Hello I'm Mai Taniyama how may I help you?" I ask them before I look up and see Naru.

"Naru why are you coming through the door I didn't even hear you come out of your office." I ask him and he laughs. Wait Naru laughs.

"I'm not Naru Mai come on it wasn't that long ago when I saw you was it?" He asks and I realize that it is Gene. I run to him and hug him.

"I thought you were dead Gene!" I yell into his chest but I can't even smile when I look at him.

"Everyone thinks I'm dead except you Naru and our parents and Lin." Gene says and I walk to Naru's office.

"Naru Gene is here." I say and walk back to my desk so I can finish my work. Gene sits in front of me and helps me with my work.

"So Mai how is everything?" Gene asks and I can't lie to him I know that much.

"Not well." I say and continue with my work.

"What's wrong?" Gene asks and I look up at him.

"My boyfriend cheated on me, and we had been dating for the whole time Naru was gone and I thought he loved me, he didn't love me he only wanted me for sex and when I denied it he cheated on me." I say with tears running down my face. "He helped with bills and made me feel less alone, I don't know what I didi to make the only people I want to love me not." I cry and I try to wipe the tears away but they just keep coming out. Gene wraps me in his arms while I cry. I get up when I realize that my shift is done. I grab my stuff and leave thee office after saying by to everyone. Once I get home I drop my stuff off and Leave again. I go to the bar around the corner from my home.


	7. Chapter 7

Mai pov.

Once I got to the bar I ordered the strongest thing they had. I drank a lot when a guy sat next to me.

"Hello there would you like another drink?" He asked me and I moved away from him.

"No." I snap and get up. I end up drinking way more than I can handle and I call someone.

"Mai why is there music in the backround, where are you Mai?" Naru asks me.

"Naruuuuuu!" I all but sing into the phone.

"Mai are you drunk?" Naru asks and I just stat to laugh.

"Noo whyyyss wouldz I be drunkkk." I say stumbling into a wall.

"Mai where are you?" Naru asks I can here him start his car.

"I don't know whyy?" I ask him.

"Please give the phone to the person who gave you the drinks." Naru tells me so I do. The person gives me my phone back and I order another drink. I lay my head down on the cool bar. I feel someone touch my shoulder. I jump and look behind me to see Naru. I grin.

"Narruuuu." I say very loudly.

"Come on Mai lets get you home." Naru says trying to get me up.

"No I don't wanna go home!" I yell causing people to stare at us.

"The how about you come to my house." Naru says and I nod my head until I get dizzy. Naru helps me walk towards his car.

"Naruu wheree do you livee?" I ask him.

"You will see in a few minuets." Naru says and I pout. Naru drives and I feel myself drifting off into sleep.

Naru pov.

I got the phone call and I was instantly worried. I answered only to a drunk Mai. I have never seen her drunk before so it was very weird. I picked her up and brought her to my apartment. She fell asleep on the car ride so I had to carry her into the apartment. I put her down on my bed and set up the couch for myself seeing as Gene took the extra room.

"So where did you go Noll?" Gene asks me.

"To pick Mai up from the bar." I say and rub my head feeling a headache coming.

"Why was Mai at a bar?" Gene asks and I shrug.

"No clue do you want to go ask a drunk Mai?" I ask him and he looks scared.

"No thank you." Gene said and went to bed. I sigh but lay down on the couch and fall asleep. I woke up at around 3 am to hear Mai screaming. I jump off the couch and run into my room to see her shaking and crying.

"Mai what's wrong?" I ask her and she starts to talk, but I can't really understand her.

"Mai I need you to take a breath and then explain it to me." I say to her and she nods. She takes a deep breath.

"This happens every year around this time of year the time of year my mother died. I see it over and over in the dreams until I can't take it anymore and I don't sleep for a few days and why do I have a pounding headache?" Mai says.

"You have a hangover idiot, why did you go out drinking?" I ask her.

"I drink a lot around this time of year but I don't ever let anyone know." She says and I make her look at me.

"Mai it isn't healthy to drink like you did tonight." I say and she nods her head.

"I know but what I drank last night was nothing compared to what I normally do." She whispers.

"Well I should leave you to get more sleep." I say starting to stand when she grabs my wrist looking like a young child.

"No! I don't want to sleep alone." She says and I sigh but get into the bed beside her. She moves closer to me and lays her head on my chest. I wrap my arm around her waist on instinct. She lets out a sigh and falls asleep silently. I soon find myself drifting into sleep faster than before.

 **Hello dearies, I am so interested in where this is going to take me. I have been having dreams about later in the future of this fanfiction. Like later later in this fanfiction. But I would like top thank the few people who answered my question about Gene. I hoped you liked these chapters. I decided I would make him act like a older brother because we never really got what he was like in the anime except for acting like Mai a lot. So I thought Mai would be like that is someone needed her. I will add more of Gene later but for now we will be focusing more on Mai and Naru. I am trying to make it slow for them. It is so hard not to write everyday and post like six chapters a day I hope you all know that. Anywho thank you for reading and have a great night and Merry Christmas.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello Dearies I gave in once again. If you are reading this don't forget to review and follow me. Anywho onto the story...**

 **Naru pov.**

I wake up in the morning to still have a sleeping Mai in my arms. I smirk and get up slowly so as not to wake her. Once I get out of the bed I get alive from my cabinet in the bathroom and a glass of water and place it beside her on the side of the bed. I go out to the kitchen and start to make breakfast for the other occupants of the house. I end up having to wake them both up because they refused to get out of bed. Mai was more reluctant but eventually I got her out of bed. She is like a walking zombie. She took three alive and then went to the kitchen for breakfast. Gene was at least a little better. He went into the kitchen screaming like a two year old and Mai threw something at him that made him shut up. Once Mai finished her breakfast she realized that she had 'school'.

"Crap I need to go home and get ready and then head to school and ugh..." She droned on and on.

"Hey Mai you do realize that today is Sunday" Gene said and she let out a soft gasp.

"Really you guys let me go around here in a frenzy when it isn't even a school day!" She yells at us both and I chuckle and Gene cowers back in fear of a mad Mai.

"Well the office doesn't open at all on Sundays so what do you too want to do?" I question and Mai goes over to the couch and lays down on it and shuts her eyes.

"Other than sleep!" Gene yells and Mai groans most likely thinking that she wants to kill him for being so loud after a hangover. Mai ends up falling asleep again and I am reading while Gene watches the lion king. Gene ends up falling asleep and when Lin calls.

"Hello Lin what can I help you with?" I ask quietly so I don't wake them from there sleep.

"I think you should come to the office, Tadao is here." Lin says and I get up and leave a note on the table and I rush out and into my car.

"I will be there in 10." I say and hang up. I rush to the office and pull up to see Tadao banging on the door screaming for Mai to open the door.

"Tadao I demand you leave my property this instant before I call the police or do worse." I say and he turns to me with a crazed look in his eyes.

"I need to see Mai where is she?!" He screams at me trying to punch me. I grab his hand and twist it until I hear a satisfying crack and him scream out in pain.

"Lin call the police." I say and drop Tadao to the ground.

"Okay Naru and then I was there for the next hour answering questions for the police officer and then I went home to Gene singing(screaming) and Mai chasing him with a frying pan.

"Gene come here you ass I'm going to kill you!" Mai screeches and Gene just laughs while still running. I notice how Mai's hair is wet and she is shivering. Gene poured cold water on her so she would wake up. The idiot. I clear my throat and both look at me. Gene smiles and Mai looks like she wants to kill someone. I laugh and they both looked so surprised that I realized that I just laughed. They where so surprised that they totally forgot what they were doing before.

"Noll are you sick?" Gene asks and I laugh even harder.

"Naru are you okay." I try to stop but I can't and I soon can't breath so I have to sit on the floor trying to catch my breath but still laughing soon they start to laugh too. If anyone walked in they would most likely think we are insane.

 **Hello Dearies I hope you like it. I know I sure as hell did so please follow and review please and thank you! Merry Christmas!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello Dearies hope you had a merry christmas if not I am sorry, well this chapter takes place a few days after Tadao got arrested for trespassing. Anywho onto the story...**

 **Mai pov.**

I roll out of my bed and I start to get ready for work. Once I was ready I left and got to the office in less than 10 minuets. Naru yells for me to get him his tea. I sigh but get him the tea and head back to my desk. The door opens and a man with a little girl walks in. I stand up and plaster a smile onto my face.

"Hello I'm Mai Taniyama how may I help you?" I ask the man and his duaghter.

"Mai?" The man asks and his voice sounds very familiar.

"Would you like to speak to my boss?" I ask uncertainly.

"No we came here to speak to you." The man says and I nod my head.

"Naru I'm taking my break." I yell and he says okay and I walk outside with them. We sit on a bench.

"Mai do you know who I am?" The man asks and I shake my head no.

"This is my daughter Akemi and my name is Hachirou Taniyama." He says and I gasp a little. My mother always used to say that I had a older sibling on my dad's side but I never got to meet him before my parents died.

"So your my older brother?" I ask him and he nods his head yes.

"How old are you?" I ask him and he laughs.

"I am turning 20 next month, but I did come to you for a reason." He said and I look him in the eyes.

"Akemi is turning 3 in a few months but her mother is very ill, and I have fathers sickness, I don't want to leave her alone in this cruel world little sister, so if you could, can you take care of her?" He asks me and my eyes widen. How could I ever look after a child, I mean yes I have always been good with children but I have never raised one before.

"I need time to think about this." I say quietly and he nods and gives me his phone number and leaves in the next few minuets I just sit on the bench.

"Mai you need to come back and do the rest of your work!" Naru yells coming outside to see me there in a daze.

"Okay Naru." I stand up and start to walk back into the office but Naru grabs my wrist.

"Yes Naru?" I question him and he seems surprised.

"What happened I saw you walk out here with a man and a little girl?" Naru asks me and I sigh. I would have to tell him eventually.

"That man is my older brother from my dad's side and his wife is sick and he has my fathers sickness, he wants me to take care of there two year old daughter." I say and I seem to realize how weird it really sounds.

"Mai you can't take care of a child you can barley take care of yourself." Naru says and I snap.

"I can to take care of myself, I have taken care of myself since I was in high school thank you very much Naru, I can take her if I want to and if I think it will be best for her." I say and I walk back into the office.

 **Hello Dearies well that was a twist wasn't it. I bet none of you even expected it. Anywho I will do a case the next chapter but it will be longer this time, so yeah please follow and review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello Dearies, So how do you like the story? Well I'm going to try and keep up with the updates but I don't know how it is going to work. I have a two week vacation from school and my family always goes to a campground with no internet. So I may not be able to update for a little and then going back to school we are going into the third courter, so we are taking our state tests. So it will be hectict for a little, so I am sorry if my updates come up short a lot. Anywho onto the story...**

Mai pov.

Once we got inside the office I made Naru tea and I sat down.

"Mai we have a case, I don't know how long this one will be so I give it maybe a week or more." Naru says and I nod my head. "Be here by 10 am Mai." Naru says.

"Okay Naru I get it don't be late." I say and then get up because I am hungry.

"Do you guys want food?" I ask Lin and Naru.

"No." They both say and I walk downstairs and I grab a bagel.I eat it and I go back upstairs and finish all my work. Naru lets me off early. I get home and pack my bag and then look into the house that we are going to. I gather all the information the computer and files have and then print it all out and put it in a folder. I go to bed and wake up at seven. Once I wake up I take a shower and eat breakfast. I still have an hour until I have to be at the office. I grab my laptop and the case files and my bag and start the walk to the office. Once I get there I make Naru his tea and Gene comes in.

"So who is coming with us?" I ask and Gene grins.

"Everyone!" He yells because he has only had me for the past seven days and he is extremely bored out of his mind. I start to load the equipment and my stuff into the car. I make sure to have my medication in the bag before I go into the office to see everyone there.

"So Naru what is this case about?" John asks.

"This family has come to us for help, they have just moved into this new house, well there 13 year old can't hear anything but people screaming, since they moved in. She was fine before they moved in, so now she just listens to music through headphones. They tried to take her off the property but her heart stopped for a few seconds until they brought her back onto the property." Naru says and I decide to add on.

"There were multiple murders in the house, the first murder though she was a twelve year old girl, she was depressed, the father killed her because of it because she couldn't hear anything but the screams of agony in her head. Well the father realized what he had done and he killed himself the mother and his son. This was about 68 years ago so ever since then he has been killing girls the same age as his daughter. There have been multiple missing's in this house so we should all stay together." I say.

"Mai is right, we must be careful here." Naru says and we all leave for the long trip to this house. Once we pull up to the house I get up and start to set up base with Bou-san and John. Ayako and Masako are setting up camera's and Yasu is doing more research in the library.

"Mai tea!" Naru yells I get up and go to head out the door, when I see a little girl coming out of a room. She is wearing headphones so I know that it is the daughter. She looks so lost in her own head. She walks into the library and I see Yasu look up and smile. I go to the kitchen and make the tea. I stop by the library to give a cup to Yasu, he smiles gratefully and I head over to the base to give everyone tea.

 **Hello Dearies how did you like it? Well please follow and review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello so I have news. Well someone on my other profile told me about a competition on fanfictions and I am doing it. Well this is on another website and it will be this story there. The website is . So yeah if you want to check it out and if you want to be in the competition then you can join in, so yeah if you join good luck. Anywho onto the story.**

Mai pov.

Everyone was put into groups. Monk and Ayako, John and Masako, Lin and Madoka, Gene and Yasu, and Naru and I. Ugh the jerk said so that I wouldn't get killed in my sleep. Jerk. Madoka even though she is pregnant wanted to go on a case so Lin finally caved and made her promise to stay in base. Yasu is bringing her files and files up on the house. Monk and Ayako are taking tempatures, John is walking Masako around in case she feels anything. Gene is just hanging around base with me while Naru watches the monitors. Gene and I are playing cards when it starts to get really cold. I shoot up when I feel a hand touch my shoulder. I turn around and no one is there just the faint outline of someone. I scream and back up. The ghost try's to choke me. Naru puts a hand over my mouth.

"Mai calm down and think." Naru says and I try to calm down but I can't. The ghost puts its fingers around my neck.

"NOLL LET MAI GO!" Gene shouts at Naru and he lets me go, I run over to Gene and he brings me into his arms.

"Shh Mai he didn't mean to scare you, he's just trying to figure out how the father killed the daughter." Gene try's to explain to me but that doesn't mean he can just put me in harms way. I let out a sob. I can still faintly feel the hands around me neck and Naru's hand on my mouth witch makes me cry harder.

"Look what you did Noll, you are an idiot, you could have found another way to find out how he killed her." Gene says and Naru sighs.

"Fine do what you want, everyone back to work." Naru yells and everyone goes back to work. I let go of Gene and go over by Naru.

"I am sorry Mai but this is the only way to figure it out, other than you sleeping and even then you take medication, to keep the dreams away." Naru says and I have to say he is smart.

"I take it so I can still breathe other wise I would have died when you left." I say and walk away to go find the daughter. Once in the hallway I see a door agar so I go over to it. I open it a little more to see the daughter with her headphones on clutching her head and crying trying to stop the screams most likely. I go in and hold her. She looks hesitant and then she melts into my embrace.

"You are here to help me right?" She asks me and I nod my head yes. I look around the room to see the walls are painted blood red and black her bed spread is black and dark blue. The ceiling however is sunset colors with mountains. I point up asking what it means.

"That is what the sunset looked like when we lived in our old house, I haven't seen it since then because I can't leave the house so this is the closest thing I can have." She explains quietly and I smile. I get up and point to the door saying I need to leave and she nods her head yes. I go back to base to find out everyone went to bed except Naru. I sigh but let him lead the way to our room here.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello Dearies how are you all. Hope you enjoy this story. Anywho onto the sotry...**

Mai pov.

Once we got into the bedroom Naru went to the bathroom to change and I got changed and crawled into the bed. I turn so I don't have to face Naru. Once he comes back into the room and lays down he makes an agitated noise.

"Mai look at me.' He says with a underlining softness I have never heard out of him before. I turn to look at him.

"Yes?" I ask with a sense of I don't care but I do.

"I am sorry about earlier, I didn't mean for you to get hurt Mai please believe me." Naru says.

"I trust you Naru, but you terrified me today..." I say my voice wavering but I don't get to finish my sentence. Naru crashes his lips onto mine. I let out a soft gasp and Naru smirks. I close my eyes and wrap my arms around his neck. He pulls away eventually after we both can't breath. He rests his forehead on mine. I look down so he can't see my eyes.

"Naru what does this make us?" I ask because honestly I have no clue what runs through this boys head sometimes.

"Mai I have loved you since you told me you loved me but, I thought you loved Gene because he's the nicer one but you proved to me that you only like him in a brotherly way." Naru says and I chuckle.

"If you would have listened that day you would have known that already." I say and he just kisses me again to shut me up. Eventually I fall asleep in his arms.

(dream land)

 _I open my eyes to see the all to familiar blackness. I look around and see a girl with a family. She walks onto the property and her smile vanishes. She walks to her room and she see's a older man there. I try to tell her not to go over there._

 _"Hi mister why are you here?" She asks him kindly._

 _"Hello Sara why are you in here I told you to never come in here." The man says and she looks at him worried._

 _"My name isn't Sara mister and this is my room." She says to him in a kind voice._

 _"No this is my study Sara now get out!" He yells at her and she screams and runs away from him. He runs after her and throws her to the wall. He hits her across the face and she screams..._

 _(end of dream land)_

Naru pov.

I wake up to Mai screaming holding onto me like I'm her lifeline. Well she has one hand on my shirt and the other is clutching her head. She has tears streaming down her face. I hold her to me and she lets out a sob. I wish I could comfort her but whatever she saw, she knows that it had happened.

"Mai what happened? Do you want me to get your medication?" I ask her. She shakes her head no. So I just hold her.

"Naru h-how could-d someon-ne kill-l there own child-dren?" She asks me and I sigh.

"I have no clue how a parent could be so cruel to bring harm to something they created." I say and I just hold her because that is the only thing I can do. I look at the clock to see it is 9 am.

"I think we should get up or the others will start to worry." I tell her and we both get up and get ready for the long day ahead of us. We walk into base together and Monk hugs Mai.

"Are you okay we heard you scream?" He asks and she nods her head yes. I go over to the computers and watch last nights videos. Nothing. Why can't this damn ghost come out it is starting to piss me off. Mai comes over to me and she sits on chair across from me.

"Another family from my dream moved in and the daughter became almost instantly depressed and sad. The ghost was in her room. She asked him who he was and he said that you should not be in here Sara. Her name was not Sara. After awhile he ended up hitting her and I guess she died there but I don't know for sure." Mai says and I nod while writing it down in my notebook. Once Mai was done talking she went to make tea. I heard her scream and I was out and into the kitchen in less than 5 seconds tops. I saw her against the wall with hands around her neck. The daughter of the people is on the floor looking surprised. Lin sends his sheki after the ghost when it see's us it runs. Once it dropped Mai and she passed out from loss of oxygen.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello Dearies how do you like this story so far? Anywho onto the story.**

Naru pov.

I picked Mai up and brought her to our bedroom and laid her down on the bed and pulled the covers over her. I sit on the chair next to the bed while barking out orders for the others to do. Lin looks at me silently asking me if he should leave and I nod my head yes. Once everyone leaves I grab Mai's hand and hold it. Once I realize that she won't be waking up for awhile I grab her medication and put it on the bedside with a glass of water. I grab my book and hold it up with one hand, while the other is occupying Mai's limp hand.

Mai pov.

(dream land)

 _I open my eyes once again and see him kill all of them. All of them are killed differently. Slit throats, choking, burning, drowning,etc..._

 _He killed them all in the basements walls. If we knock down the walls in the basement we could find all the missing bodies. But we have to be careful about the walls if we touch them we will have to see how that person died over and over again._

 _(out of dream land)_

I wake up with a scream in my throat. Once Naru see's me shoot up he puts his book down and holds me as I sob. I saw so many people die in less than 3 hours. He holds me and whispers that it will be okay even though we both know it won't be it never is.

"I saw them all be killed I know where the bodies are but we need to get to them before she dies or me." I tell him and he nods so we both rush to base and I get things to tear down walls. Once everyone heard the whole story and to not touch the walls we all head down the stairs into the basement. Once we tear down the wall I am the first one to see it all. I let out a gasp and turn around only to bump right into Naru's chest. He looks over me and into the room. He holds me closer so no one else can hear me sobbing. Every time I close my eyes I see them all being killed again.

"Mai we are going to send them all to the next world so they could rest in peace okay you can go upstairs and sit with Mariana." Naru says to me and I go up the stairs with no objection. I go to her room to see her laying down on the bed with the headphones off and looking up at the ceiling. I feel the house shake and I stumble into the room. She brings me over to her bed and without thinking I speak to her.

"Thank you." I say and sit down. She looks at me with wide eyes.

"I can hear you!" She screams with delight and I let out a soft laugh.

"I guess you can well lets go tell your parents." I say and we head to the family room and where her mother and father are.

"Hi mama, Papa." She says and they both greet her. The notice her grin and look at her confused.

"Talk." She urges them.

"Why are you so happy?" He father asks.

"Because I can hear you papa, mama!" She yells and her father hugs her and I leave the room feeling like I'm intruding. I went and packed up the van and then everyone else came and we all went home. Case closed and now I have to go make a phone call.

 **Hello Dearies hope you liked it. I guess this is the end of the first long case I guess. Well hope you enjoyed and don't forget about the fanifc competition if you write and want to join it is for anything in the world honestly so if you join good luck! Have a great day or night. Bye.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello Dearies. I am so tired right know. So I have put a rule in place for myself. I am not allowed to write after 3 am. Because I write the most unreadable and unbelievable ideas ever. Anywho onto the story.**

Mai pov.

I pick up the phone once I get in. I call my older brother.

"Hello Hachirou Taniyama speaking who is this?" He asks.

"This is your little sister." I say and he goes silent.

"What is your decision?" He asks me.

"I'll take care of her, but if I can't do it she will go back to you okay." I say and he seems to brighten up.

"Thank you Mai so much even though we just met I am so glad I have met you, you are the best person ever. I am rambling now I'm sorry but anyway thank you thank you thank you so so so much." He says and I laugh.

"I never want any child to be out there without anyone good looking after not like me. I was left alone for years hell I am still alone but know I'm at an age where I am supposed to be alone." I say.

"When do you think you can take her?" He asks me and I chuckle.

"I have the next few weeks off of work how about next week, then she can get settled in and we can get into a normal basis." I say.

"Okay." He says and then hangs up. I sigh and sit down on my couch. Naru is going to be pissed. No he will be furious but he doesn't understand. I just found out I had a brother and his child was about to go through what I went through, I will never under my power let that happen to a child. I guess I drift off to sleep because when I wake up to someone knocking on the door it is dark out. I get up and walk over to the door and look through the peep hole to see Naru standing there looking worried. I smile and let him in.

"Why have you not been answering your phone you scared everyone Mai!" He says and I just hug him. He seems taken aback for a moment and then wraps his arms around me.

"Sorry Naru I was asleep." I say and he nods his head. I look up at him and smile. "Want to come in?" I ask and he nods and heads in sending a text to Lin saying I am okay. Once he sits down I make tea for the both of us. I sit down and he sips at his tea.

"So what do we do now?" I ask softly because I have no clue. Do we tell the others, do we keep quiet for a little while.

"I think you should tell them at least they will stop looking at us weirdly." Naru says and I let out a chuckle.

"How late is it?" I ask him and he looks at me and then down at his watch.

"Around 1 a.m." Naru says calmly and my eyes widen.

"Why are you here!" I yell and then lower my voice."You worried that I wasn't alright so you came to my apartment at 1 a.m.?" I ask.

"Well of course that is what boyfriends do." Naru says and I grin I lean over and kiss him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello Dearies, I am sorry about not updating sooner I really am, but things have been crazy. I had a interview with a school. And yeah but I am updating, and also I so have writers block so if it doesn't seem like a normal chapter, it is because it isn't. Well anywho onto the story.**

Mia pov.

My brother knocked on the door and I opened it and he came in with Akemi on his hip.

"Hi Mai." He says and puts Akemi down and she goes into the living room. We sit at the kitchen table and sign papers of how she is in my custody and stuff like that. Once he leaves I cook dinner so we can eat. She sits at the table and we talk for a little and then I bring her into the bathroom and give her a bath. I dress her in soft pajama's and then I tuck her into bed and kiss her on the forehead. I leave the door open a crack with the lights off. I go to the kitchen and make tea and start to work on some homework. I hear a knock on my door I get up and answer it.

"Mai, sorry for coming by so late but something happened to Ayako." Bou-san says out of breath and my eyes widen.

"What happened?!" I whisper yell.

"She fell down the stairs and hit her head pretty hard, she's a the hospital." He says.

"I can come in the morning but right know I have to stay here." I say and he looks at em like I am crazy.

"Why?"

"Because I have a child to look after remember." I tell him and he seems to realize, so he nods his head and hugs me then leaves. I go to bed and wake up the next morning to someone poking me. I open my eyes to Akemi so I sit up.

"What's up?" I say.

"Someone is knocking at the door." She says so I get up and look through the peephole. Naru, well crap.

"Can you go into the kitchen honey I will only be a minuet?" I ask her softly and she nods and goes. I open the door. Naru is standing there tapping his foot inpatiently. He glares at me when I open the door.

"Mai." Naru says in a mad voice, I flinch.

"Yes Naru?" I ask him and he looks pissed. I have never seen him this mad.

"Why must you always go against what I say!" He yells at me and I don't bite my tongue.

"Shut up Naru! This is my life, I can live it how I want to, if I want to take care of her I will and it is none of your damn buisness!" I yell at him and hurt flashes over his eyes.

"Mai..."

"No you don't get to rule my life, I have had enough of people telling me what to do, I am old enough to make my own decisions, and I don't want a child that I can clearly help, to suffer through what I did, and if I can prevent that then I will!" I yell at him and he looks mad again but also hurt.

"Mia you do have to listen to us! You can only help people so much Mia and in the end someone will end up hurt." Naru yells at me.

"No stop it I can't be near you right know I have enough to deal with call me when you cooled down!" I yell and slam the door shut. I turn my back to the door and slide down it until I am sitting on the floor my head in my hands with tears coming down my face.

"Aunty Mai why are you cryin?" Akemi asks me and I look up and smile.

"It hurts me when people believe I can't do things even if I can." I say and wipe the tears away and then stand up.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry that it has been so long since I have updated. There is a lot of drama going on in my life and I just couldn't think of anything for this story. Well, here you go...**

Mai pov.

After I got dressed and Akemi ate we went to the hospital. Once we got there Monk came up to me and hugged me.

"So do we know anything?" I ask and he nods.

"She'll be fine but they want to run some tests," He says and I nod my head.

"Well, Monk this is Akemi, Akemi this is Monk." I say and Monk nods his head while Akemi hides behind me. Monk ruffles her hair like he does to me all the time.

"Hey, their little one I'm not that scary am I?" He says crouching do he is only a little bit taller than her.

"Hi." Akemi says weakly and I laugh at Monks' face.

"So how did Naru take it?"Monk asks and I visibly tense up and Monk looks up at me. "He took it that bad?" He asks and I nod my head letting a few tears fall before I wipe them viciously. Monk stands up and hugs me.

"So what should we do while we wait?" I ask and right then I get a phone call. I sigh but pull out my phone and see the caller Id. I pick it up.

"Hello, Oliver." I say and he sighs over the phone.

"Really Mai switching to my first name? Are you really that mad at me?" He asks.

"Yes, I now do you want to talk about this like reasonable adults or am I going to yell at you again to let me live my life?" I ask him.

"I want to talk to you can you meet me at the cafe under the office?" Naru asks.

"Okay but Akemi is coming with me," I say.

"Okay." Naru replies then hang's up. I pick Akemi up and we start to walk to the cafe which is only a few streets down.

"Mai where are you going?" Monk asks and I chuckle.

"To see what Naru has to say." I say and Monk laughs and goes back to Ayako's room. While I walked Akemi plays with my hair. Once I reach the cafe I place her in a seat and then sit down. Naru comes don from the office and sits down across from me.

"Mai I am sorry for yelling at you." Naru says but he sounds like he is forcing it out. Probably is I mean Naru thinks he is always right after all.

"Do you think I am going to accept this apology?" I ask him and he looks up at me.

"Would you accept this apology or would you just ignore me?" I ask him sincerely and he gives me that look.

"I-I'm sorry Mai please forgive me I don't want to see you turn your back to me," Naru says and damn it I can't stay mad at him forever.

"I forgave you right after I made you leave Naru, I just wanted to see how far you would go to get me back." I say and Naru sends me a glare which I smile at. I stand up and go over to him.

"So now that I forgive you, why don't you want me to take care of her?" I ask him getting in his face. He pecked my lips which I didn't expect.

"Because I still think you're too young to take care of her on your own." Naru says and I huff in annoyance.

"I am old enough to do this Naru and you act like I won't get help from all of my friends. They all support me why can't you?" I ask him and he chuckles.

"Mai I said I don't think you can do it on your own. So why don't you move to my place and we can take care of Akemi." He said and I look at him shocked.

"Naru I did this knowing what I was giving up. You would give up on all of your freedom just to help me?" I ask him skeptically.

"Why is it so hard to believe, I'm just trying to help out my girlfriend." Naru says and I smile at him.

"Thank you." I say and peck his lips then go back to my seat.

"I can help you move into my place for the next couple of days." Naru says and I nod my head yes.

"So how is this going to work?" I ask and Naru laughs.

"We are an actual couple so why should we have to lie and act. Our team knows everything so why try to hide it. I'll even let my parents come meet you." Naru says and I look at him wearily.

"What have you done to Naru?" I ask and Naru looks at me like I'm the crazy one.

"First you laughed, second you never want anyone to meet your parents," I say.

"Well, I guess everyone changes for the better sometimes." Naru says and I nod my head in agreement.

 ** _I'm sorry this is such a short chapter, but I can't think of anything else to add to this one. So this will be the end of this chapter and I might not update on schedule for awhile I have a lot of homework recently. Also, my state tests are coming up in the school years so I need to study hard for those._**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello Dearies, hope you're enjoying the story. Please favorite and review.**

 **Mai pov.**

After Naru had Akemi and I moved in Naru watched Akemi while I went back to the hospital. Once I found out why they did tests Monk was begging me to tell him. I just grin at him.

"You need to talk to Ayako," I said and he huffed in annoyance as he went to her room. I can't believe Ayako will finally have her own children. Once I said bye to them I went home and Naru was cooking dinner. I smile and go and find Akemi in her room. I go in and sit on the floor and read her a book. Once Naru calls us out for dinner we sit and eat.

"So Mai, Lin, and Madoka had their twins," Naru says and I smile.

"Oh, what are their names?" I ask and Naru laughs at my excitement.

"Hana and Haru are their names, Mai," Naru says and I jump up and down in my seat until I realize something.

"Isn't Lin Chinese though so why would their names be only Japanese?" I ask and Naru shrugs his shoulders at me. Once we finish dinner I give Akemi a bath and then sing her to sleep. Once she was tucked in and asleep I left her room. I went to the living room where Naru was sitting reading a book and drinking tea.

"Naru what book are you reading?" I ask him and he sighs in annoyance.

"I thought you had brain cells, Mai, it's called looking at the book cover," Naru says and I chuckle quietly trying not to bite his head off.

"So when are your parents coming to visit?" I ask him knowing that he hates talking about his parents.

"They said they would be here next week so you could settle in," Naru says still engrossed in the book. I walk over to him and pluck the book out of his hands and bookmark it, and put the book on the coffee table. I sit next to Naru on the couch and lay my head in the crook of his shoulder. He wraps his arm around me bringing me closer to him and we just sit like that for awhile.

"You seem tired." Naru states while I try to keep my eyes open.

"Uhh huh," I mutter under my breath to tired to say anything else. My eyes feel so heavy.

"Come on let's go to bed," Naru says and he picks me up easily and brings me to our bedroom. He lays me down on the bed and goes to the bathroom to change. I just put on one of his shirts that he forgot to put in the hamper. Once he comes out of the bathroom he lets out a laugh and I give him a weird look.

"Mai you put the shirt on backwards," He says and I shrug my shoulders and he lays down next to me. I lay my head down on his chest and he wraps his arm around my waist. I put one of my arms over his stomach and finally let sleep drag me under. I wake up in the middle of the night hearing Akemi crying. I get up and walk to her room and open the door.

"What's wrong baby?" I ask her and she looks up at me.

"I want my mommy and daddy!" She yells at me and starts to punch the bed she's sleeping on. I hear Naru come out of our room and stand behind me.

"Baby girl you can't go home. I'm sorry. But you have to stay here with me from now on." I say and she keeps screaming and crying. I turn to Naru with tears in my eyes.

"I don't know what to do Naru!" I whisper frantically. He brings me to his chest and runs his hand over my hair and then goes into the room with Akemi. He sits down on the bed with Akemi and brings her into a hug.

"Mai can you close the door please," Naru says and gives me the look that says its okay to leave them alone together. I sigh but close the door.

Naru pov.

"Akemi can I tell you something?"I ask her and she nods her head.

"I lived without my mommy and daddy too for a little while. But then my brother and I got adopted we got a new mommy and daddy. Mai didn't have her parents either. We understand how much you want your parents too and I know that being moved around isn't fun. I was exactly like this my first few nights in a new place Akemi. But my parents were always there and so was my brother. It's okay to feel hurt and to be sad. But you can't take it out on the people around you." I say to her and she nods her head and snuggles into my chest.

I go over to the chair with her in my arms. I start to rock her to sleep and eventually I fall asleep too.

Mai pov(Sorry for switching pov's so much)

When it passed an hour I started getting worried about Naru and Akemi so I went to her room and opened the door slowly. I smiled softly at the sight that I saw. Naru sitting in the chair holding Akemi to his chest both of them asleep. I pull out my phone and take a picture of them. Once I put my phone away after sending it to the whole team and Naru's parents I close the door and go back to bed. When I wake up in the morning I smell pancakes.

"Mai wake up!" Naru yells at me from the kitchen and I groan but get up.

"I'm' up, I'm up," I say and go out to the kitchen. The sight that I see is adorable. There is pancake batter everywhere including on Naru and Akemi but it's so cute. Akemi has batter on her face and in her hair, while Naru has it in his hair and all over his face and his clothes too. I just start laughing uncontrollably. Naru turns and glares at me while Akemi runs to me so I pick her up.

"Momma look what we did!" She says excitedly and we all realize what she said. I look to Naru shocked and he looks just as shocked as me.

"Daddy told me about him getting a new mommy and daddy when he was younger! So you are my momma and he's my new daddy." She says and I look at Naru. He just shrugs his shoulders.

"Okay baby girl lets go get you cleaned up," I say and walk to the bathroom to give her a bath. When she's done with the bath I get her dressed and ready for the day. We go out to the kitchen and eat and then I'm off to work with Naru and Akemi.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi, guys, I am so sorry. I know I promised that summer I would update more, but unexpected things happened and my friend threatened to commit suicide. So I am trying my hardest to juggle everything. anyway onto the story.**

Mai pov. 5 months later.

Akemi turned 3 a couple of months ago and Naru's parents visited us. We learned pretty early on that taking care of a child is much harder than it looks. I expected it honestly but not as bad as it was. Ayako is five months pregnant, Lin and Madoka's children are 5 months old. We visited Hana and Haru a couple of times, but we've had our hands full with Akemi. It's weird the only person not having kids in our team is John and Masako. It's kinda weird that we're all having children after all we've been through together it's kinda funny that our kids are going to grow up together.

I wake up to Naru shaking me awake.

"Hmmm."

"Mai, you need to get up," Naru says and I groan.

"Why?" I ask him groggily.

"Mai you can't freak out," Naru says and I'm wide awake now.

"What happened is Ayako okay? Is Akemi okay? Oh my god is it Hana or Haru?" I ask frantically.

"No everyone on that end if fine. But you're brother isn't." Naru says the last part quietly.

"Naru what happened?" I ask him trying to keep calm.

"He tried to hang himself and tried to OD." Naru spits it out and he looks ready to face the war of my emotions. But I don't feel anything it all went numb. I can't feel a thing, not sadness, not anger, nothing. Naru brings my into his lap and wraps his arms around me. I don't hug him back, I don't even want to be touched, I just sit there.

"Mai come on, talk to me. I can't read your mind or even see your eyes to try to give me a hint. What are you feeling?" He asks me but his voice sounds distant.

"Mai, are you going into shock? Mai?!" Naru starts to yell and he looks frantic. Naru is never like this. What is making him so upset? Is it me? Why is he freaking out, he hates when I am too emotional.

"Naru?" I ask but I can barely hear my voice, my voice was barely above a whisper.

"Mai oh my god Mai. Don't scare me like that!" Naru says and I just stay still.

"You said tried to?" I ask and he nods his head.

"So he is still alive?" I ask and Naru nods his head again. That is when my tears started.

"Why would he try to do something like this! He has a wife and a daughter! His actions were wanton! Does he want to cause detriment to me and his own daughter!" I yell with tears streaming down my face. Naru just holds me while I cry and yell.

"Where is Akemi?" I ask suddenly.

"She's playing in the living room with her toys." He says and then just as he says that a knock comes from our bedroom door. Naru gets up and opens the door. He picks her up and brings her over to our bed.

"Mama why are you yelling and crying? Are you and papa fighting, My old mama and papa used to fight a lot. Papa stopped fighting when mama went away. My old mama never came back." Akemi said and she laid her head down on my shoulder. I look at Naru shocked.

"No baby papa and I aren't fighting. I was just a little mad for a few minutes, I'm sorry for yelling. I'm crying because someone close to me did something really really bad and not nice and he hurt my feelings." I say and Akemi nodded her head and just laid on me.

"Akemi we're going to let your aunt Ayako and uncle Monk watch you today okay?" I ask her and she nods and gets all excited to see them.

"Naru can you take her I need to get dressed," I say and he nods and takes her into the living room. I call Monk and ask if the can come over and watch her for a few hours. He said yes and we hung up. I get dressed in simple jeans and a tank top with a jacket over top of it. I throw on my boots and Monk knocks at the door. I run out to the kitchen and open the door. Monk walks in and brings me into a hug. I hug him back and the tears start to fall again. So I pull away and wipe the stupid tears away again.

"How are you?" He asks me.

"I don't honestly know Monk," I say and he nods his head in understanding. Naru had gotten dressed and we were gone. Driving to the hospital was a hard thing for me. I felt the like the whole world was on my shoulders. We finally got there and we went in. I went up to the nurses station.

"Hello, I'm looking for Taniyama Hachirou's room," I say and she looks up at me.

"Only family is allowed in." She says.

"I am his little sister, Taniyama Mai," I say and she gave me the room number and the floor. Naru and I go up the stairs and into his room, just as the doctor walks in.

"Ahhh, are you both here for Taniyama-san here?" He asks us and we nod our heads.

"He's in stable condition. We had to pump his stomach. But there was only so much we could do about the hanging part. He injured his spine badly. He may never be able to walk again." The doctor says and I look at him shocked.

"He may never walk again! He has a kid. He needs to walk again he has too!" I yell and the tears start falling.

"I'm sorry. He'll be waking up shortly." He said and left and Naru brought me into his chest.

"It will be alright Mai. I promise." Naru says and I start to sob. I grip onto his shirt like it's my lifeline. I just continue to cry because I don't know what else to do.

"It's not fair. This isn't fair Naru. Why do I always lose the people I love!" I exclaim.

"Hey no. You can not think like that. I'm here aren't I. And so is SPR. We are all here for you, all of us. Never say that again Mai no matter what." Naru says and I nod head, yes, saying okay. After I pulled away Hachirou wakes up. I get furious all of a sudden.

"You are horrible! You lied! You said your wife was alive! Then you go and do this you selfish bastard. Are you trying to ruin your daughter! Are you trying to ruin me! You are a fucking bastard! I hate you so much!" I yell at him and he starts crying so I stop.

"Why did they have to save me. I just wanted to be with dad, and my wife." He sobs out.

"No you don't get to do that! I couldn't do that! No matter how hard life got for me! I lost both of my parents! You have a daughter you have to look out for! It's not just you anymore! You brought this little girl into the world and you expect her to fend for herself!" I yell at him and he looks shocked.

"I-I didn't want to die on her half way through middle school. I thought if she didn't remember me it would be better for her." He says and I scoff.

"Mai calm down. You can't talk to him like that." Naru says and I sigh. That's when I got the phone call. That's when life changed for the worst...


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello, all of you fans reading this story! I love writing for this story so much. If you guys ever have any idea's for this story please send them my way! I am hoping to get this story to more than 40 Chapters! So that's all I will continue onto the story now!**

Recap

"Mai calm down. You can't talk to him like that." Naru says and I sigh. That's when I got the phone call. That's when life changed for the worst...

Chapter 19 Naru's pov.

All I knew was one moment she was yelling at her brother and then the next a phone call came through on her screen. She answered it and all hell broke loose. I have never seen Mai more upset than when she got this phone call.

"Monk stop talking please." Mai pleads with him and she just drops the phone. I rush over to her side and she falls into my arms sobbing. I pick the phone up and growl into the phone.

"What the hell is going on!"

"Naru... something happened to Lin," Monk said through the phone and I froze.

"What happened?" I say trying to control my voice.

"There was a car accident. None fo us can get the details of what happened except Madoka and she refuses to tell anyone. She's at home and she won't come out for anyone." Monk explained and I ask what hospital he's at.

"The one you're at," Monk says and I hang up.

"Mai, look at me we don't know if anything yet. You stay here and I'll go ask what's going on with him okay?" I ask her and she nods her head yes at me. I walk over to the nurse's station.

"Excuse me. Is Koujo Lin here?" I ask and she looks up at me.

"Hold on sir let me check for you." She says and I nod my head. After a few minutes, she looks back up from the computer.

"Are you related to him, or are you, Oliver Davis?" She asks and I tell her I'm Oliver.

"He was in a car accident. He has a few broken ribs and one of them pierced his lungs. The car flipped from how hard he was hit. He had once of his children in the car and the child passed away on impact. Lin Koujo is in a drug induced coma." She says and I nod my head sadly.

"Who ran into him." I barely can say it.

"We don't know sir it was a hit and run. We think the driver was drunk." The nurse explains and I nod my head and walk back to the room with Mai and her brother.

"How is he?" Is the first thing out of Mai's mouth when I enter.

"He's going to be fine but I need to tell you something," I say and she looks at me worriedly.

"He had one of the kids in the car and they passed away on impact," I say slowly. She lets tears fall down her cheeks the second she hears that.

"W-what?" Mai stutters out. "How can this happen to him. What did he do to deserve this?" Mai says more to herself than me or her brother.

"Mai you need to calm down," I say to her and bring her into a hug. She pushes me back, though.

"Don't touch me! How are you not crying! How are you not feeling anything Naru!"She yells and backs away from me and out of the room.

"I-I need to go home. I can't be here right now." She says and runs out of the hospital. I groan and go to follow her but Hachirou says something

"You should let her be for the moment. If it's one thing I learned about woman, is that they want to be alone sometimes." Hachirou says and I scoff.

"You don't know anything about her. I've known her for years you haven't even known her for 6 months! She's not like most people, she's not like anyone." I say and step out of the room and rush out of the hospital. When I get home I can hear her sobbing through the bedroom door. I'm guessing that Monk took Akemi because he knows Mai well enough to know that she wasn't going to take it so well.

"Mai, can you open the door please?" I ask leaning my head on the door.

"How are you not freaking out Naru! This is your best friend! He just lost his child!" She yells at me and I let a few silent tears fall.

"Mai you can't do that to me. You know how I am. I needed to be closed off. If I let my emotions control me I would have died Mai. I know that you are hurting for them so much right now but people need your help right now." I say and she opens the door a crack.

"Who needs me Naru. I'm a mess." She whispers and I sigh and open the door some more so I can bring her into a hug.

"I need you, Hachirou needs you, Madoka needs you. We all need you, you are the glue to everything in our world Mai. Please don't break from this please." I whisper the last part and she stops sobbing but the tears don't stop completely.

"I-I'm sorry." She says and I make her look up at me.

"No don't you dare apologize for your feelings, not to me. I'm the person your not supposed to apologize for your feelings to." I say and she looks up at me and nods. I lean down and kiss her softly on the lips and she wraps her arms loosly around my neck while my hands go down to her waist. We pulled away from our kiss after a few moments and just rested our foreheads together. We just were stuck up in the moment. And that is probably the best place for us to be in that moment because who knows what the next few weeks could hold for us.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello Dearies, school is starting in 3 days! I honestly can't wait to be back. You will keep getting updates unless I have tests to study for that night. I'm actually going to try to make these updates more frequent. Anywho on with the story.**

Mai pov.

I can't believe that I almost shut down when everyone else needed me. I can't stop feeling guilty about it. My brother, one of my friends, and my brother's daughter. I fell into my own mind and it was so dark I hated it. I'm so messed up it isn't even funny. I have to keep my head up for everyone else. Once Naru got through to me I called Madoka.

"Madoka do you want Naru and I to come over?" I ask over the phone hearing a sobbing Madoka.

"Please." Was all she said.

"Of course, we will be over in a few minutes," I say and hang up.

"Come on Naru we are going to Madoka's," I say and he nods his head yes. Once we get into the car Naru starts to drive to Lin and Madoka's house. Once we pull in I go up the stairs and into their house. I can hear that Madoka is in the living room. I walk in and see Hana on the floor playing with some toys. Madoka is on the couch crying.

"Naru take Hana bring her to her room and play with her or read to her," I say and he nods and picks her up and walks up the stairs. I walk over to Madoka and open my arms for her. She launches herself at me and cries into my shoulder.

"My baby is gone!" She sobs out with her tears and it takes everything in my power to not cry with her.

"I know, but you still have Hana. You have to be strong for Hana and Lin. You have to be strong for you too. You can't let this hold you back from being the best mom and wife in the world to them. I know this is the hardest thing you have ever faced. No ghost or demon could hurt you like this has but you are so strong so don't let this ruin everything you have going for you." I say and she continues to cry her heart out. Once she cries herself to sleep I lay her down on the couch and put a blanket on her.

I walk up the stairs to Hana's room. I open the door to see Naru holding her and they are both asleep. I smile a little and take a picture of them. Then I put a blanket over them. I walk downstairs to the kitchen and make dinner for Naru, Madoka, and I. Once I'm done I put their portions in the fridge and clean up the house a bit. Madoka's phone is going off like crazy, I'm surprised she hasn't woken up yet. After a few more hours of just picking things up around the house, Madoka wakes up. She starts to cry again and I hold her again.

"Madoka I made food would you like some?" I ask and she nods her head yes. I go into the kitchen and reheat her food. After it's done I bring it out to her and she nods her head in thanks. I go up the stairs and wake Naru up after putting Hana in her crib.

"Hey, how is Madoka?" He asks and I look at him.

"She's grieving her child Naru. She's heartbroken. I made dinner if you want some." I say and he nods his head yes. So we both go downstairs to the kitchen and I reheat his food for him. We both go and sit in the living room with Madoka and she is just staring off into space. Hana starts to cry from her crib and Madoka starts to cry again so I go up the stairs to get Hana.

"Shhh Hana it's okay. I promise everything is going to be okay. You must be hungry, though." I say as Hana finally begins to calm down. I bring her down the stairs and make her a bottle. Then I sit down and start to feed her while Naru tries to calm a crying Madoka.

"I can't even take care of my own baby! I'm a horrible mother!" She sobs and I am trying with all my power to not cry in front of her. Naru eventually gets her to calm down and Madoka takes Hana from me.

 **3 hours later...**

After calming down a crying Madoka almost all day she finally told us that we could go home. I made sure she was going to be okay until Lin came home, or until she calls one of us over there again. Once we picked up Akemi, we went home. It felt so nice to be home. I gave Akemi a bath and then put her to bed. I walk into the living room to see Naru sitting on the couch just reading. I walk over to the couch and lay down, putting my head in his lap.

He started to play with my hair absentmindedly as he continued to read.

"I'm sorry for earlier Naru," I say quietly and his movements stop. He looks down at me and I look back up at him.

"I thought I told you, your not supposed to apologize for how you feel especially to me." He says and tears prick at my eyes.

"I can't help but apologize. You fell in love with me because I wasn't scared of the ghosts. I could still smile. I didn't let my problems eat away at me. I didn't let myself get caught up in the sad emotions." I say and he smiles down at me.

"I fell in love with you because you didn't care who I was, you still stood your ground. You didn't let anybody walk over you or your friends. You would stand up for anyone, even if you hated them. You would give up anything just to save a tortured soul. You are the bravest person I know. So what if you let your emotions control you sometimes? Don't we all? And Mai we all have our problems eating away at us it's just sometimes we can see it more clearly." He says and then he kisses me lightly. I smile through the kiss.

He goes back to reading and playing with my hair just this time he reads out loud. After an hour I start to fall asleep a little bit. After about 5 more minutes I fall asleep.

Naru pov.

After a while, Mai fell asleep and I chuckled silently. It's good that she's asleep, though. I know how hard it is for her. I know that she's been having problems sleeping. I know that she is breaking inside and is trying to hide it. I've known this since I found out about her parents. That's why I would tease her, to get her away from all of the evil in the world. Get her distracted, but now I don't know how long I can protect her from the world's real wrath.

I know that she'll hate me for trying to keep her away from the real pain of the world, but I really don't want our pure hearted Mai to be hurt, crushed by the weight of the world. I lift her up and bring her into our bedroom. I lay her down, then get changed for bed. When I lay down in bed she curls up next to me. I feel her tears through my shirt and mt heart breaks for her. I let a few tears slip out of my eyes.

We both know the other one is awake, we are just taking comfort in each others' presence and the quiet. We are both crying wondering what the world has in store for the people we love and us ourselves.


	21. Chapter 21

Hello Dearies, I don't really have much to say today. I'm trying to get as much writing out there as possible. So please be patient. **This chapter deal with suicide, it may be triggering.** Anywho on with the story.

Naru pov.

Once I fell asleep the night before I was out cold until about 4 am. I woke up to sobbing coming from the bathroom. I shot up immediately and looked to my side to see that Mai wasn't there. I rush to the bathroom and open the door quietly.

"Mommy, daddy I love you guys so much. You guys taught me all you could before you left me. I jus-st need you guys right now so please come back. I only have Naru but I have to be strong for me but it hurts. I've lost so much in my life. I just want you guys back. I met my brother and then he tried to kill himself. Dad I didn't really get to know you but I love you just as much as mom. I'm so lost right now. I am so tired of life right now mommy. I just want the last hug from you both. Or a goodbye kiss. I just want to be selfish, I want my parents back. My mind is so dark I'm scared of what I could do. I haven't slept in three days now. I'm so tired mentally, emotionally, and physically. I just need you guys back. I want this thought to go away. I want it to stop. Please make these thoughts stop mommy." She sobs everything out and that's when I see the gleam from the light hitting the object in her hands.

A knife.

I fall to the floor behind her, ripping the knife out of her hands throwing it across the floor and bringing her into my lap. She starts to sob into my shirt and I let silent tears fall down my face. She was thinking about leaving me, forever.

"I' sorry. I'm so sorry Naru but it won't go away. my mind is telling me I'm useless and I'm just a waste of space on this earth." She rambles out and I hold her closer to me. But then I suddenly pull away. I rip the long sleeves of her shirt up her arm. I almost start to sob at the sight of her arms. They are both so bloody. She carved words into her arms.

'Fuck up', 'wasted space', useless', 'hated', etc..

.They were deep. T oo deep. These cuts could kill her. I can see her eyes are starting to droop. That's when I hear Akemi scream from right behind me. I whip around to see her staring at my hands full of blood and Mai's arms.

"Baby girl I need you to go into my room and get my phone. I need you to call 119 baby. I need you to tell them ambulance and that mommy is bleeding a lot." I say and she runs into my room and grabs the phone.

"Mai stay awake. Stay with me please, please stay with me." I keep telling her. I hear the ambulance coming. I can hear Akemi opening the door and leading them to us. I can feel them taking her lifeless body from me. I can hear Akemi screaming at me for us to go get mommy. That mommy is being taken. But all I can do is sit on the bathroom floor crying, with her blood on my hands.

"Daddy. Did you hurt mommy! Are you going to hurt me now to daddy? My last daddy wasn't nice to me or mommy. He made mommy hurt and bleed. Daddy, we need to go save mommy. Daddy. Daddy comes on we need to go save mommy." She keeps saying these things and she's crying and pulling on my shirt begging me to go get mommy back. I wipe the blood on a towel next to me. I bring Akemi into my lap and start rocking us back and forth. I'm crying and she screaming and crying trying to get out of my grip. Trying to go get mommy. I run my hand over her hair and I just keep doing that until she cries herself to sleep.

I move and stand up. I bring her to my bed and lay her down on Mai's side. I grab my phone from the bathroom floor and call Lin.

"Naru I'm at the hospital why are you calling me and this early too!" He reprimands over the phone but I cant hold it in anymore. I start to sob through the phone. I just can't seem to stop. I go out onto the balcony and sit out there crying on the phone.

"Naru what's going on?" Lin sounds panicked.

"Mai she's in the hospital. Her heart stopped she cut herself, Lin! I need Mai I need her Lin. She is my world." I sob into the phone and I can hear him texting someone.

"Naru listen to me. Gene will be there soon okay?" He asks.

"Okay," I sob into the phone.

"He going to go there and he will help you okay."

"Okay," I whisper weakly.

"Goodbye, Oliver."

"Bye Lin." with that I shut my phone. I start to cry more and more. I see Gene rushing out of his car and into my apartment. He comes out onto the balcony and he see's me once and pulls me into his arms.

"Gene she's gone!" I sob out and he just holds me, reassuring me that everything will be okay, even though we both know it won't be.

"Where is Akemi Naru?" Gene asks me after I calm down a little bit.

"She asleep in my bed on her side," I whisper.

"Okay, I will go call the hospital. We don't know anything yet don't jump to conclusions okay? Go lay down and go to sleep for a few hours I]ll wake you up if I get any information okay?" He says and I nod my head saying a silent okay. I walk into my room and lay down on my side of the bed. I bring Akemi onto my chest and lay with her on top of me, I silently cry myself to sleep so I won't wake her up.

* * *

 **Okay, you may all hate me now. I promise you this is not how it ends. I also swear to you she is not dead. I know you all are probably bawling your eyes out right now. I must say I was even crying while writing this because it hits very close to home for me. Anywho bye bye. Good luck.**


End file.
